totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Shawn
Kishawn "Shawn" Aliaune Damala Bouga Time Puru Nacka Lu Lu Lu Badara Akon Thiam Anderson is labelled as The Jamaican Rapper ''' and is a contestant on Total Drama All Stars in Red Carpet. He was created by Toad. Shawn's Interview Before TDAS '''What's your best quality? - Rapping, mon. Rapping and picking up chicks. Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Rap and Reggae *Red *Dustin Nutria's Always Say Always: the 3D Concert Experience *Burritos Describe your craziest dream - I was in bed with a bunch of hot chicks. Yeah, it was fun. Best Memory from childhood? - Lying on the beach and getting stung by a jellyfish. Most embarrassing moment at school? - I was singing to a girl I loved and this $&@% ripped my pants off. Ohhhhhh, baby! Ten years from now what are you doing? - Ten years from now, I'll be in my mansion, with my wifey Linda, counting my money. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - From the competition? I would take Linda to the beach and sing to her. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - Make out with Linda. What do you think of the other competitors? *'Alex- '''Who? *'Boxe- Don't like his name. Honestly, Boris is a better name. He's handsome though, and that's comin' from a dude. *'Chris P- '''I like him. His shirt is coolness. *'Clara-''' She looks like Izzy. Izzy was okay, I guess. *'Danny- '''He don't look like a weasel. But he's still nice and one of the coolest guys on my team. *'Dex- 'He seems awesome. I like his hair. Plus, we both hate Erick, so that's cool. *'Erick- 'Ugh. So far, my worst enemy. He is the only thang standing in between me and Linda. Plus his name is spelled weird. *'James- 'I hate pretty boys. Plus, he looks like he's on steroids. *'Jenny- 'Jenny seems kinda hot. But nothing compared to my dear Linda. *'Katelyn- 'She's really fun to have on my team. *'Lauren-''' She's hot an' nice. Love her hoodie. Nick sure is a lucky guy. *'Linda- '''My beautiful girl. She better be mine by the end of the competish. *'Mariah- 'She's cool an' fun. Plus her stereotype reminds me of that one Kathy Beth Terry song. *'Nick- 'He's a good buddy, and I gotta give him props for scoring a hottie. *'Samantha-''' Her clothes make my eyes hurt. *'Serena- '''Don't like her. She thinks I'm fat, and she reminds me of Heather. And based on the stuff she did in last season, I hate her even more. *'Skyler- '''She's cool. I love her clothes and hair. Confessionals '''Episode 1 *A beautiful! That girl is hot. I gotta get to know her. *Ugh, Linda may be a beautiful but she is certainly not skinny. *My team? It's ok. Danny and Chris P are cool. I barely know Alex and Katelyn. Mariah is awesome, and so is Skyler. Clara seems younger than the rest of us... Linda is beautiful. Episode 2 *I wish I was on the bottom of the pyramid. I need to lose some weight if I want to woo the fair Linda. *I think I'll perform a rap for Linda and Danny later. They like my music. *Ohhhh! Linda and me at the top of the pyramid... *passes out* Episode 3 *Afros are cool! My friend Julian has one. I love this wig. It makes me feel special. *My butt is still sore... Ouch... *So Alex was voted out? Sad, I didn't get to know him. Episode 4 *Why did they wake us up so early? A man needs his sleep. *yawns* *I was carried by Mariah! She's nice. But not Linda-nice. Hint hint. *I finally made my moves on Linda! I wonder if she was wooed by my manly charms. *Yes! Mr. Roids is out, and we won! Danny is the only other boy left on my team, that means I can get to know him better. Episode 5 *This tux looks pretty Swaqq on me. Hopefully Linda will like it. *I almost got to kiss Linda... *sighs* Shawn, you are a lucky lucky man. *(after falling) Ow. That hurt. I think I sprained my buttocks. *Skyler and Dex won? I'm sad that we didn't, but I'm happy for Dex. You know, if he ever falls in love with her. Or maybe he already has... Trivia *Shawn is based on Sean Kingston. *Shawn's full name, Kishawn Havana, is based on Sean Kingston's first name Kisean, and Havana is the capital of Cuba, just like Kingston is the capital of Jamaica. *James, Nick, Shawn,Boxe and Dex are the only characters to have black hair. *Shawn's favorite movie "Dustin Nutria's Always Say Always: The 3D Concert Experience" is a parody of Justin Bieber's movie. *Shawn has recorded many hit singles such as "Water Rushing", "Beautiful Boys", "Stupid Love", and "Teenie Weenie" featuring Dustin Nutria. *Shawn's appearance is based on a Youtube video I saw. Gallery IntroTDAS-1-.png|Shawn in the group pic. ErickandShawn.png|Shawn and Erick fighting. ST.png|Shawn's team. Shawnarriving.png|Shawn Arriving Running.png|Shawn getting ready to run. Run Contestant.png|Shawn running and carrying Linda. The pyramid human.png|Shawn and Linda at the top of the pyramid. Shawnshocked.png|Shawn getting shocked by a laser Fundo.png|Mariah carries Shawn. NewCanvas9.png|Linda and Shawn hug. SheoandLindet.png|Shawn tries to catch Linda. Sheofall.png|Shawn falls from the tower. Categoria:Males Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Red Carpet Categoria:Toadgamer80